Studies on adenylate cyclase in striata and nucleus accumbens of control and schizophrenic brains were carried out. The adenylate cyclase activity of both brain areas in schizophrenics was more enhanced by NaF than in controls. In contrast, dopamine stimulated adenylate cyclase in controls and schizophrenics to the same extent.